Many devices are now multi-functional and have the ability to acquire, store and use different data types. For example, a mobile cellular telephone may capture photos, capture video, download music, store contact information and calendar information. A computer may also store and/or use this data.
It may be possible to synchronize some data types between devices and manually copy other data types between devices.
It would be desirable to enable a user to better control the transfer of different data types between devices.